A fitness monitor is an electronic device that tracks the activity of a user, typically by sensing the motion of the user such as by determining the number of steps taken by the user. A fitness monitor, such as the Garmin VivoFit wellness product, may be worn by a user to monitor (e.g., measure or sense) the user's physical activity and receive information associated with the physical activity from the wellness product, such as a heart monitor, or the like. Some fitness monitors may be worn on a user's wrist, arm, torso, leg, etc. Other fitness monitors may be carried or attached to clothing. Some fitness monitors include additional features such as clock displays for presenting the time of day, communication modules for communicating wirelessly with other electronic devices, and so forth.